justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mamasita
"Mamasita" by Latino Sunset is featured on Just Dance 3 (as an unlockable routine), Just Dance Wii 2,Just Dance Now, ''and ''Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers P1 P1 is a woman with black fluffy hair with a red headband, a dark red long sleeve crop top, a dark red fringe skirt, and red heels. She wears heavy eye makeup as well. P2 P2 is a man with long black hair, a black jacket with a few white vertical stripes, a red shirt, black track pants and black and red shoes. He wears heavy eye makeup. Remake In the remake, the dancers look more realistic and their faces are no longer visible. Mamasita coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) mamasitap1.png|P1 (Remake) Mamasita coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) mamasitap2.png|P2 (Remake) Background Original The background seems to be a red sunset, behind small mountains. In the middle it says 'Mamasita' on a piece of paper that circles around the stem of a rose. Just behind the rose there are branches that seem to come out of the ground. In the Xbox 360 version, some rose petals fall from the sky. Remake In the remake, the background has changed its color from red to purple. Sometimes the background flashes pink. Gold Moves There are 4''' Gold Moves''' in this routine, all of which are the same: All: Fan yourself with both hands. This starts with P1, and then P2. mamasitaallgoldmovesforp1.png|All Gold Moves (P1) mamasitaallgoldmovesforp2.png|All Gold Moves (P2) Trivia * You can unlock this song by having a certain amount of Mojo, but in Just Dance Wii 2 and Just Dance Now, it's already unlocked. * The male dancer bears a high resemblance to the one from Louie Louie, except with darker hair. * The rose is the only thing that moves in the background. It throbs slightly whenever the singer says 'Oh Oh Oh Oh'. *The background is not detailed that much with only a rose petal reading Mamasita. This also happens with songs in Just Dance. *"Me amigo" should be "Mi amigo" which means "My friend". * The dance is very challenging because of the complex ballroom moves. * This is the second song with Spanish lyrics in Just Dance, after Boom. It is followed by Jambo Mambo, Asereje (The Ketchup Song), Livin' la Vida Loca, I Like It, Maria, Limbo, Follow The Leader, Can't Get Enough, Bailando, Macarena, Rabiosa, Junto a Ti and En Mi Mundo. * This is the only ''Just Dance 3'' unlockable song on ''Just Dance Wii 2''. Gallery Mamasitagift.png|''Mamasita'' Mamasita.jpg|''Mamasita'' (Remake) 429.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2016 mamasitabkgrnd.png|Gameplay mamasitapictos.png|Pictograms Videos Just_Dance_3_"Mamasita"_by_Latino_Sunset Just Dance 3 Mamasita, Latino Sunset (Duo) 5* Mamasita_-_Latino_Sunset_-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) Mamasita - Latino Sunset - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Unlockables Category:2000s Category:Reggae Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Spanish Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016